


See, Seer

by sentientcitizen



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientcitizen/pseuds/sentientcitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three days now, Laura Roslin has been seeing a blonde women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See, Seer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> If I owned something as awesome as BSG, I'd probably be living in a much nicer apartment. (Not that I don't love my apartment.) This isn't my sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

For three days now, Laura Roslin has been seeing a blonde women. Not seeing in the sense that involves roses and candle-lit dinners and those first awkward fumblings under the sheets – which is just as well, because it’s not as if she has _time_ for that kind of thing anymore – but seeing in the sense of seeing with her own two eyes. Which wouldn’t be a problem, if only anyone _else_ could see the women too.

It’s the chamalla extract, she’s fairly sure. That or the cancer has spread to her brain, and isn’t that a pleasant thought? It’s just that, the women is so _real_ , so very _there_ , with none of the dream-like qualities Laura has come to associate with her visions.

“Oh, my,” says the apparition, and there’s a touch of cruelty in her voice. “Look at you. A school-teacher out of her depth, playing at being a prophet. Do you ever wonder how long it will take until they realise you have no idea what you’re doing?”

“Shut up,” says Roslin calmly, not looking up from the latest set of reports off the _Astral Queen_. It’s a tricky problem, that ship. They’re not going to be able to afford idle mouths much longer, but it’s not as if she can just let the prisoners go. Or... can she? Maybe... conditional pardons for non-violent offenders, combined with a rehabilitation program for -

The women laughs, breaking Laura’s train of thought. “Do you really think that-”

“I’m sorry, perhaps you didn’t hear me.” Roslin takes off her glasses and fixes the blonde women with a bland stare. It was the same expression that her students back on Caprica had come – rightfully – to fear. It means, Miss Roslin means business. It means, sit down and shut up if you know what’s good for you. It means, for gods sake, don’t assume that the pretty face and friendly smile are incompatible with the ability to make you wish you’d never even been _born_ , much less chosen to throw that spit ball. “I said, shut up.”

“You–”

“Shut up. Now.” She stares at the blonde women, until the apparition finally falls silent, with a sarcastic little bow of her head. “Thank you. Now. I don’t know what you are. If you are, in fact, a vision, then the gods must have sent you. Fine. Far be it for me to ignore the will of the gods. But there are many gods in the universe, and if you mean to tempt and taunt and to take me away from the things which have to be done, then you come from no god that I care to serve. So if you want me to listen to _anything_ have to say, then you will _shut the frak up_ , and let me finish reading this report. Understood?”

Laura thinks that the apparition is perhaps too self-contained a creature to show any emotion as crass as shock, but the women still can’t prevent her eyebrows from twitching upwards in surprise. “As you please, Madame President,” the women says. There’s a touch of sarcasm in her voice... but it’s tempered with a proportionate touch of respect.

And Laura nods, and perches her glasses back on her nose, and finishes reading the report. Because it’s important. Because it has to be done. Because there’s no one else to do it. Because she’s Laura-gods-damned-Roslin, and she’s not going to take this bullshit from _anyone_.


End file.
